Shijaku
Shijaku is an admiral of an unspecified nation, then he joins Altana Liberation Army and becomes one of its alliance leader. His real name is Barkas and he is one of the three princes of planet Oukoku, other being his long lost young brother Prince Hata, and his long lost older brother Dragonia. Appearance Shijaku has long ears and a goatee. He wears a bandana on his forehead, which hides his small Chidannesko, concealing his origin of planet Oukoku. His younger-self is similar to Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu. Personality Shijaku only wants the best for his home planet Oukoku, going as far as leaving it to prevent battles for the throne. While having pride as a warrior, he also shows reason when talking to Nobu Nobu and trying to prevent Enshou from attacking the Earth. He is also very responsible man, unlike his younger brother Hata. Strength & Abilities Shijaku is a capable warrior and leader, who fought his way up after leaving planet Oukoku and became an admiral of another unspecified nation. Relationships Family *'Hata': Hata is his younger brother. Shijaku left the throne to him after their father's death, but Hata never accepted the title of king, awaiting to rule Oukoku together with his sibling. *'Dragonia': Dragonia is Shijaku's older brother, who he looks up to. He was thought deceased for a long time, but it turns out he survived his fall and while having amnesia lived on Earth as Katsura's pet Elizabeth. Friends & Allies *'Dan': During his time on planet Oukoku Dan acted as Shijaku's retainer and was in favor of him becoming the next king. *'Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu': Shijaku and Nobu Nobu found common ground and agreed on a temporary ceasefire between the Altana Liberation Army and the Earth. He along with other Amantos join the humanity resistance on aiding humans against the traitorous Enshou's faction and the monstrous immortal demon Utsuro. *'Katsura Kotarou': They met in front of Nobu Nobu's grave as he exchange words with Katsura about the aftermath of Edo and the situation of the Tengenkyo running rampage in the universe. *'Sakamoto Tatsuma': Enemies *'Enshou': While fighting against each other before, they found a common enemy in the Tendoshuu and led the Altana Liberation Army. However, when Shijaku tried to argue against attacking earth again, Enshou threw him into jail. Later after Kiheitai arrived helping the Earth's resistance, Shijaku helps his allies to raid on the main base of Enshou's space, with Tatsuma seemingly kills Enshou for good. However, Enshou still alive a preparing his last ditch on killing everyone else along with him. *'Tendoshu': Shijaku hates the Tendoshu for the wrongdoings they committed on various planets for Altana. Story He grew up as Prince Barkas on planet Oukoku, looking up to his older brother Dragonia. However, after Dragonia's presumed death, there were discussions who should become the next king. While being older and more capable, Shijaku's small Chidannesko made him an unfavorable succesor to many. In the end, the king died and to prevent further fighting, Shijaku left the planet and abandoned his original name. Hata however didn't take the title as king himself, but promised to await his brother's return, so together they could rule the planet as the "Dragon King" Dragonia. Shijaku then became a warrior, participating in various wars. There he met a respectable foe in Enshou. After many years of battle however Shijaku learned about the Tendoshu's crimes. Together with Enshou, who lost his pregnant wife to them, he built the Altana Liberation Army to oppose them. Silver Soul Arc When the Altana Liberation Army tried to destroy the Earth, Shogun Nobu Nobu came to their headquarters to discuss peace. He came face to face with Shijaku and through a misunderstanding both of them pooped in their pants during the negotiations. Thus they agreed to a temporary ceasefire. When Utsuro provoked the Liberation Army's forces on Earth again, Shijaku warned Enshou that this isn't the people of Edo's doing. Enshou however knew this, showing him what he has found recently: the remains of the Tendoshu, unable to fully die. Without being able to get his revenge on them himself, Enshou vowed that they still have to fight to calm their anger. Shijaku was then put into jail, where he met Nobo Nobu as well as Sakamoto Tatsuma again. Through a communicator the latter talked to Katsura, who was also held prisoner on Prince Hata's ship. When he heard his old retainer Dan attacking the people on board, Shijaku demanded them to stop revealing his true identity as Barkas. However nobody listened, as in the same moment Elizabeth also remembered to be in fact Prince Dragonia. He proclaimed that the rightful rulers are his brothers Hata and Barkas and he is an inhabitant of the Earth now though, and asked Oukoku's forces to aid the Earthlings in battle. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Amanto